I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA. Jay wakes from acoma to find out Degrassi wasn't real, he's back to his real life where he's some rich&popular guy, and Emma is actually the bad girl. This is his chance, second chance? ok, MAYBE THIRD chance now to get Emma Nelson
1. The Sweetest Dream Will Never Do

Jay Hogart wakes from acoma to find out Degrassi wasn't real. He's back to his real world where he's some good & popular kid, and Emma Nelson is actually the bad & wild girl. Craving to be the guy from his sleep, Jay decides to change back and make Emma his.

"Jay?" came a voice, "DOCTOR!"

Jay suddenly felt pain all over his body. Last thing he remembered.. a big gun.. a loud bang.

Wait no..last thing..last thing he remembered was Emma telling Sean that times were 'over rated' when looking back at Jay as she said it.. that little- wait, why were things becoming so fuzzy? Why could he barely remember the place they were standing in?.. and what.. what his school called again?

"Oh my god, Jay.. are you awake?"

Jay opened his eyes to a blonde, not his blonde though, it was freakin Paige Michealchuck.

_Your girl friend._

No. Not Girlfriend. HAH, Paige Michealchuck as Jay Hogarts girl friend? Never. Last girl friend Jay had was- was..

"I'm gonna fucking puke." Jay mustered the words as much as he could before the doctor was already by his side as he gagged into a pale and let it all go.

Doctor. That meant he was in a hospital. Why? Remember...

The doctor let Jay breath for a bit as Jay looked around the room. White walls. Flowers. Fucking Paige staring at him. More flowers, and cards... and Paige.

"what are you doing here?" Jay snapped at Paige breathlessly.

Paige had tears in her eyes and touched her chest like she was dramatically clenching her heart. If Jay didn't feel so suffocated he would of laughed.

"Jay, you've been in the hospital recovering." The doctor said, flashing a light in Jay's eyes. Jay glared at the doctor and squinted his eyes from the light, putting a hand in front of his face.

"Recovering?" Jay asked. He's never been so confused in his life.

Paige rushed over to his side and wrapped her hand into his and Jay looked down at their hands like she had just passed on AIDS to him and then gave her an insane look before yanking his hand back.

Paige explained, "You were shot in the stomach, you lost a lot of blood, and when you fell you fell hard Jay." She cried, "You've been in acoma for a year!"

Jay wanted to suddenly puke again.

That-that's not true.

Where was his friend? Where the hell was Sean? A-and Greenpeace, they had their ups and downs together but he was sure she would be here for him like he would for her if something like this would happen.

The doctor eyes Jay and tilted his head a bit, "Jay, where do you live?" he questions slowly.

Jay looked up at him from the bed and snorted, "Probably not in a nice fancy house like you, Doc." he taunts the doctor.

"Jay you live in one of the biggest houses in Barrie." Paige said, shaking her head and eyeing him weirdly.

The doctor lifted a finger at Paige, as if saying 'don't interrupt yet I'm getting to a point.'

"What school do you go to, Jay?" he asks.

Jay answered simply, "Degrassi." He shrugs.

"What the hell is a Degrassi?" Paige blurted out.

"Ah, ha.." the doctor said as if seeing the big picture. Jay wanted to punch him across the face and force this big 'picture' out of him so that he would understand too.

The doctor leaned on the wall and after a moment of everlasting silence, he explained to Jay what he was experiencing.

"You've been in an acoma dream." The doctor says, "One who is in acoma, dreams of a world they've created in their head and doesn't stop dreaming about it, you can live a whole new life." He looks at Paige, "that's why he probably has no idea who you are.. but it will come back."

"Oh I know who she is." Snickered Jay, waving effortlessly in Paige's direction, "The Queen B of Degrassi, a lesbian actually." He said with a smirk, "dating my ex, Alex." He winked tauntingly at Paige.

Paige was shaking her head no and looking at him ridiculously, "I am NOT a Lesbian, there's no such school called Degrassi, you've never dated an Alex and your MY boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Jay wanted to get up and leave, but his legs felt a bit numb.

The doctor told Paige, "Remind him of memories, it might bring him back to what's real."

Jay laughed, looking over to them and then rolled his eyes. Was this a sick joke?

Paige took a deep breath but nodded to then start reminding him, "Jay, your parents are Daphne and Blake Hogart, your dad owns most of the shops downtown Barrie." ...

_**Jay walked towards his huge kitchen, a big silver fridge held up a note from his parents that he tugged down. He leaned on his counter in the middle of the kitchen and read it.**_

_**Dear Jay,**_

_**We've gone back to LA for a business trip, there's food in the fridge, and about $600 in the envelope on your bed. Be back in two weeks.**_

_**Love, your mom and dad.**_

Paige kept trying to bring back memories to Jay, Jay was staring down at the ground now letting it flow through his head, "You go to Brock highschool, your a senior, well, were.. and your quite the popular known guy."...

_**Jay Hogart stepped out of his red porsch panarmera car. **_

"_**Hey Hogart." A cheerleader standing with another girl greeted, smirking and twirling her hair as they watched him pass with a slight smile.**_

_**He wore nice fitted jeans, and a white clean V neck t shirt. His hair was nicely short and a bit messy but stylish messy. He looked gorgeous, as usual, with a bit of mystery still to him though, but no chain around his neck, no baggy pants, no backwards hat, no tattoo on his arm... not even an orange civic. **_

"_**Hey man." Peter stone greeted Jay as they slapped hands and Jay nodded to Spinner who was next to Peter.**_

Paige's voice ran through his head again, "Your best friends are Peter, Spinner and Craig Mannings."

"_**Manningsss." Spinner cheered as they got into school and sat on their bench near the entrance. Craig smiled nodding behind Jay and Peter.**_

"_**Check out the new girl?" they all turned and eyed the new girl. Jay grinned as Spinner rubbed his hands together and Peter actually had the nerve to wink... but the girl didn't seem to mind.**_

"You have more than an average grade." Paiges voice came back.

"_**I can see you getting into Brown or whatever university you want Mr Hogart." Snake told Jay who stayed after class to hear the good news his teacher had for him.**_

"Stop it." Jay finally stood up, he was a bit wobbly but pushed Paige away from him and tried to walk around her but the doctor stood in his way.

Jay didn't like this. This was becoming too real, but Degrassi... degrassi had been everything to him, it couldn't of been made up.

"You can't go ." the doctor says, "You have to practice walking again, it'll take a week or so. It's been a year! You need to sit, this is overwhelming."

"Yeah no shit." Hissed Jay.

Paige shook her head letting more tears run down, "You were never like this." She looks at the doctor, "he never cursed or anything before, never got this rallied up."

Jay shut his eyes tight, and that's when the memories all came back to him.

"_**I want to go to the school dance, baby." Paige said to Jay infront of her locker as he leaned his shoulder on it. His and her friends were having conversations behind them.**_

_**Jay nodded at her as his eyes slowly drifted behind her and he got in a bit of a daze as something caught his eye.**_

_**A blonde girl leaned up by her locker, stretching her arms up to get a book or something. She was tall, skinny... beautiful. She was Emma. But not Emma? Didn't wear cute little summer dresses, or anything innocent looking, she actually dressed in a mini jean skirt, and a white tank top, with knee high velvet black boots, and her shiny blonde hair had red streaks in it. Her nose had a small diamond stud pierced through it too.. I mean, she looked hot, but she wasn't the Emma he knew from Degrassi. Then again.. Degrassi wasn't real now was it?**_

_**Paige cupped Jay's face, "So you'll pick me up for 9?" she asked and he looked back down at her, blinking twice.**_

"_**Ofcourse.." drifts Jay, letting his eyes wonder slowly back to Emma. She never noticed him, mostly because they ran different crowds. He was with.. well, a bit of rich kids and she-**_

"_**HELLO BEAUTIFUL!" a voice rang and grabbed Emma, tossing her up onto his shoulder.**_

"_**Oww Lucas!" the blonde whined, kicking until she was put back down.**_

"_**Ugh, so glad we're not like them." Paige joked to Jay as she heard the yelling and decided to ignore them. Jay just smiled faintly and nodded as Paige wrapped her arms around him.**_

_**Sean, Jane and Alex came from behind Lucas and Alex asked Emma, "We're all skipping math to go to my house, maybe get high... wana come?"**_

_**Jay watched Emma pretend to think about it, "come on, come!" Jane said to Emma.**_

"_**She comes a lot, don't you Em?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow and smirked devishly, and Sean laughed. Jay knew both of these guys had dated Emma at some point, more Sean than Lucas, but never did they ever last more than a month. Emma had a lot of boy friends actually.. and Jay hated seeing her with them. **_

_**If she were to find out how much he watched her.. she'd probably get freaked out..**_

_**Sean laughed too and said, "Yeah I heard about that guy you got down and dirty with from last weekend, Jimmy, was it?" **_

"_**I did NOT." Emma denied and slapped Sean's arm playfully, "He's just a friend..." but she looked guilty.**_

_**The bell rang and Jay snapped out of it and stopped looking at them.**_

"_**Yo, meet me for lunch?" Peter asked, hitting Jay's arm as he passed.**_

"_**we'll go to the Brings!" Craig announced as Spinner waved good bye too.**_

_**Paige leaned up and kissed Jay good bye. Before Jay went to go to his class,, he glanced once more over to Emma. She was smiling watching her friends fool around, not caring to go for class, and then turned her head to notice him looking. His breath stopped, and she seemed to eye him too, tilting her head curiously**_

_**Jay looked away and went toward class. She'd never want a guy like him. She needed someone strong, bad, dangerous, exciting...**_

"It's okay, breath. Breath." The doctor had his hand on Jay's back as he shook violently, his eyes hard and in a bad state.

It all made sense to Jay now.

Jay had made Paige leave, and the doctor finally left him too. He laid in the somewhat dark most nights, sitting up in his hospital bed as he stared across at the wall thinking of his real life, when he wasn't practing to walk again.. he was slowly getting better.

Anyway.. his life was slowly making sense again. He was a rich kid, whose parents were never home, he must of made himself poor and hateful of privileged kids in Degrassi world because deep down, he really did hate himself and his rich friends.

He made himself a version of what Emma would want in a guy too, a bad boy, and that's what Jay was, Degrassi's bad boy. Why would he think of something so random when he slipped into acoma? I guess she wasn't random.. he did crush on her from a far since he saw her in school.

And Paige.. god, he's been dating her for a year, now that he could remember, minus another year since being in acoma, that didn't count to him. Why'd he hate her so much in Degrassi world though?

_**Because you really wanted Emma in real life too**_

_Maybe. But my own dream world barely let me get Emma..._

_**Your real thoughts must of been screwing with your brain, reminding you you could never really have her. Maybe now is your chance?**_

_She's a year younger, which means this would be her senior year. I could go back, and finally talk to her once and for all._

Jay then shook his head. "who'd want someone crazy like me?" he taunts outloud and then rolled his eyes, "who talks to himself outloud..."

He had to look at the good side of this.

At least he had another chance with Emma...and at least he still had Spinner.

Making Emma the good girl in Degrassi world was probably trying to mix things up, see if she would fall for his ways if he was the bad guy.. she kinda did.. or, did she? Shit, even in another world he was clueless about her.

The close friendship Jay had with Sean in the Degrassi world was just a thing in the back of Jay's brain he didn't really know about until now, he must of either envied Sean's bad boy act, or he liked that he was in Emma's group of friends, the 'cool bad boy' from Brock high. So.. he made he and Sean best of friends in Degrassi. Wierd.

As for how he bullied Peter and Craig...well, that could be simply answered: In the real world, they were his friends, and sometimes very annoying and fake friends... bullying them in Degrassi land finally let out his true feelings.

Alex. Must of made her date him in his dream world because in real life, they hated another, she taunted the way he couldn't get girls like her, like Emma was mostly what she meant. He had been caught watching Emma many times by Alex. Alex called him stupid nicknames like Richie rich, Romeo and jock boy. His brain probably had to play the fact Alex was his bitch in dream world for a pretty long time, and yes, that felt good, specially when he cheated on her with Emma. OKAY! BACK TO THE POINT SINCE NONE OF THAT WAS REAL.

Shit, things were even confusing him.

He didn't question who had shot him yet but he'd get to that later, now was piecing what was real and what wasn't.

And then having to come to terms that he had to go back to school tomorrow.

**REEVIEWS! Dying to know what everyone is thinking and how you want Jay and Emma together, or if even..not together? Let me know! Thanks **


	2. I don't wanna miss a thing

A door opened to a big classy and fancy kind of house. It was tall and wide. A fire place brewing. Expensive leather couches, a desk in the corner like an office, and violin faint music was playing.

Jay looked around before he stepped inside.

"Go ahead, Jay." His mother said.

His mother was beautiful, but it didn't make up for her fake personality. She must of been bothered when phoned all the way in Miami that she had to come home because her son was finally awake.

She had long brown hair, a tan, a very fit skinny woman too who dressed business like all the time, even at home.

She walked ahead and then huffed, "Jay come on." Jay clenched his jaw but finally went inside, closing the door behind him.

He had heard the news his mother left his father, who was no where to be seen for weeks now since he woke so he thought the bastard had finally done it, ran as far as he could after his wife ripped him dry.

"I've had a long night." Daphne said, closing her eyes and putting her hand on top of her head, "I'm going to sleep. You can make stuff to eat it you want." She told him and he nodded.

She went to leave and gasped, as if forgetting something and turned back. Jay shifted weirdly when she awkwardly stepped closer to him and she also felt wierd too, but did it anyway. She leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Glad your.." she drifts off, looking for the word, "Back." She smiled.

Jay blinked but just nodded, anything to get her away. She nodded and waved slightly as she walked off again.

"Have fun at school tomorrow! Your Porsche is in the number 2 garage." Was her last words.

Jay walked down the hall of his house, his mother lived upstairs with her own bedroom, her own tanning room, her own office, his father usually had the middle part of the house, the pool table room, the theatre room, and the inside pool. And then Jay had the basement.

The basement had its own pool too, his room, a guest room, and his own kitchen.

He walked into his room and looked around. Exactly how he left it. Simple. White walls, black blanket on his bed, his computer and desk to the corner, his dogs cage to the other corner- his dog!

Jay turned and peeked his head out of his door, "Tiger!"

Silence.

That was until little feet came pouncing up and down quickly on the floor and when the dog noticed Jay, it yelped and ran faster to him. Tiger, he was a jack russel

Jay snickered and knelt down, petting the happy and excited dog all over, letting him kiss all over his face.

Least someone was glad to see him.

Jay crawled into his bed as his dog Tiger curled up on the floor in his dog bed, in the cage. The two fell into a deep slumber.

_RISE AND SHINE ITS EARLY IN THE MORNING, MONDAY MORNING TO BE EXACT-_

Jay smacked his hand onto the alarm clock and then groaned, opening his eyes. Great. Back to highschool!

Jay got ready and showered, when he came out for clothes he put on his regular jeans and ran his white shirt over head and down his toned stomach. He went to turn to his bed and grab his hat-wait, no, that's Degrassi Jay. You are hatless Jay.

Jay shut his eyes and sighed until he heard his door bell ring.

Jay walked to his front door, slinging his black bag over his shoulder as he opened it and saw Peter.

Peter smirked, widening his arms, "I thought you'd need someone to walk you round school. Show you the ropes." He taunts playfully.

Jay snickered lightly and then nodded, he could use someone firmiliar at school, Spin and Craig probably graduated, Peter was a year younger than them.

"so how are you?" Peter asked as Jay drove them to school, "Hey.. is it okay for you to drive? You didn't forget how or anything did you?"

"I had no amnesia smart ass." Jay remarked, glaring slightly over at him.

Peter laughed, "alright, alright." He put his hands up in defense and then slowly nodded, "Glad your back thought buddy."

Jay just nodded back and then watched the road. Degrassi Jay probably would of laughed so hard at being called Peter's 'buddy'. I guess you could call Degrassi Jay, the Inner real Jay.

Peter didn't think Jay knew, but he knew he and Paige hooked up after the school dance Jay was suppose to take Paige too but couldn't. He had promised Spinner before he'd go to his band practice, and a promise is a promise.

"So how's Spin and Craig?" Jay asked, "I'm shocked I haven't seen Spin yet." He admitted. Him and Spin, they were best friends weren't they? Out of the them all?

Peter seemed quiet for a minute until they drove up into a parking lot. Here they were, Brock High.

"Home sweet home." Peter joked to Jay as they parked.

The two got out of the car, and Jay noticed girls staring at him, not because he was hot, like the old times.. but probably because he was 'that guy who woke up from acoma finally'.

"You haven't answered." Jay informed Peter as they walked up the stairs and into the school.

They were walked down the hallway as Peter took a deep breath and explained, "Well Craig is in Jersey right now, recording his own CD. Their band really got famous." He said.

Jay snickered, a bit in shock but also impressed. He also found it funny, Degrassi Craig had also ran off for music.

Peter told Jay, "He told you but.. you were kinda still asleep."

Ah, so that's why, they say when people are in acoma, they can hear you when you talk to them. Craig must of said he was going away for music, and in Degrassi land, he did.

Interesting.

"And Spinner?" Jay asked

"Mr. Hogart!" Mr Raditch, the principle, greeted as he walked on over them. Yes ofcourse he was still principle, Jay must of made up Mrs H from Degrassi just to replace him.. I mean really, the guy had to haunt his dreams too?

Peter grinned and said, "Take it easy on him Raditch, he did just wake from a very deep sleep and for once, it wasn't in math class."

"Even when he slept in class Mr. Stone, atleast he passed with flying colors." Taunts Raditch, standing up for Jay.

Ah, so that's why Degrassi Jay was such a skipper and failure, inner Jay must of hated being teachers favourite.

Raditch turned to Jay, "Because you had a tough break for a fine fellow like you who was going to such GOOD places, I'm only giving you 3 classes each semester this year."

"Mr Raditch, I can easily do the other 3 classes, its just art, gym and-"

"I'll already give you those credits, I know you can do them. Just stick to the serious ones, finish your math, English, and science. Those are the most important credits." He says.

"Yeah." Jay paused, not knowing what to think of this. He coughs, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, down the hall.

The cafeteria doors opened, Jane Vaughn came out with Sean Cameron and was explaining how some movie they saw the other night was bad.

"I mean really? Who believes vampires glitter?" she said in disgust.

Sean followed behind and just snorted, shaking his head at Jane.

Jane looked next to her, "Em? What'd you think?" she asks the blonde.

Emma Nelson.

Emma stopped walking as soon as she noticed someone down the hall. Jay Hogart.

Sean stopped walking when he noticed Jane stop, because she noticed Emma go in a bit of shock.

"Emma?" Jane asked and Sean gave the girl a curious look until glancing to what she was.

"He's back." Sean noted, seeing Jay.

Jane looked between Jay, who hadn't noticed them staring yet, and back at Emma, "Are you going to talk to him?" she asked.

Emma blinked, snapping out of it and then huffed, "No." She walked off. Emma's red streaks were gone, back to all blonde, and the nose ring was taken out too. She looked.. normal.

"No? WHY NOT!" Jane asked, following after her.

Jay was on the far right talking to Peter again, so Emma decided to stay on the left so he didn't notice her. Jane followed behind Emma, Sean followed behind the girls.

"Cause I'm probably the last thing he wants to see and maybe he deserves time alone?" Emma taunts.

"He's been lying in an empty room full of wires and machines for a year, I think he's had his alone time." Sean taunts back from behind.

"you don't even know him, so why does what you say have to matter?" Emma bittered, flashing a glare over her shoulder.

He was smirking for some reason and she kept glaring, what the hell was he smirking for? Emma looked back forward to then smack hard into something.

Jay didn't fall back but he did catch the girl who had bumped into him. When he looked down to see if she was ok, he stared with his mouth dropped. Emma Nelson.

Emma had balanced herself again and then went to glare at whoever she bumped into.

She stared too.

Oh my god.

"I-." Emma cracked out, but no words could gather up. She looked helpless. She ripped her eyes off of Jay finally and glared at Sean, so this was what the smirk was for? Rude prick. She looked back up to Jay and opened her mouth, her heart starting to pound.

No.

She still couldn't muster the words.

Emma scoffed loudly, "Ugh." Was all she said and walked around Jay, quickly walking off.

Peter blinked, watching the group go and turned to Jay who was still staring where Emma once stood.

"Well, that was interesting." Peter joked.

Jay finally picked up his mouth and looked over his shoulder, Emma had walked out of school. Not new, probably skipping out. What was with the wierd scene back there?

She looked different, still beautiful, but more... Emma, from his dream. She didn't have the nose piercing anymore, she had that shiny blonde hair all back to it's natural self, and she wasn't wearing a revealing skirt this time, just some fashionable ripped up jeans and a green tank top. Her hair also got longer and had he already said she was beautiful?


	3. I Just Want To Hold You Close

The first two classes seemed okay, now Jay was on his way to his third. Some stared, but some would greet him back. Give it a month and it'd blow over he bet.

Mrs Kwan had already started teaching when he walked in so he quickly sat into the back. She had noticed but just smiled softly at him and kept going.

Thank god.

He scribbled on his notes, as if making notes. All he could think of is how wierd everything felt. And how beautiful Emma had gotten.

Speaking of which, not even 7 minutes later, the blonde made it back in school and into his class.

Mrs Kwan took notice to her too, but had to be a bitch about it when the girl came in. Emma looked pretty shaken up too, a bit glum. She didn't deserve Kwan doing this to her right now, even though he had no idea what she was upset about.

"Miss Nelson, so kind of you to join us." The teacher taunted.

Emma just looked away from her and looked for a spot to notice one only beside.. **him**.

"I'd like to see you after class." Mrs Kwan bittered.

Jay gave an odd look at the teacher. Way to favour, why wasn't he having to see Kwan after class? He was late too. He looked back at Emma who kind of just stood there. What was up with her? He glanced at the only seat left. Oh.. ok, he could take a hint.

"Are you going to sit Miss Nelson or are you just stopping by to remember what a book looks like?" the teacher bittered again.

Emma looked down at the ground as some snickers were heard and she finally moved to the seat beside Jay without looking at him.

Jay leaned back in his seat and couldn't help but be bothered by Kwans glare** still** on Emma.

"Are you going to just stand Miss Kwan or are you going to teach the lesson?" Jay mocked her outloud. He held a firm face but on the inside he was freaking out. Had he just said that? He would of never said that. It was like bad boy Jay was still in him, trying to break free.

mouth dropped, and even some of the students blinked in surprised. Emma's eyes even popped out a bit in shock and turned her head to look at him.

Mrs Kwan coughed awkwardly and turned to the chalkboard, her hand shook a bit, slightly embarrassed by his out burst and so she just began writing things.

"Write this in your notes!" she yelled at the class but still didn't look at them

Emma opened her binder but couldn't help but smile slighty. Jay snuck a glance at her and noticed, to grin a bit himself.

When the bell rang everyone got up at once, including Emma and Jay who bumped into another.

"Am I some magnetic force to you?" Jay asked playfully looking down at her.

Emma looked up at him and quickly apoloigized, "Sorry, I've.. been trying to stay out of your way. I-"

Stay out of his way?

"Why would you do that? Maybe I want you in my way?" Jay asked outloud and cursed himself silently, defiantly came out wrong.

Emma was trying to hold back her smile but laughed lightly. She also tried to hide her blush.

"I-I meant.." Jay drifts shaking his head like an idiot, "I don't want people walking on egg shells around me cause I'm 'coma boy'" he mocked, "I am older than you guys by a year so I deserve some respect." He teased with a smirk.

Emma smiled back at him and he grinned, her smile was beautiful, she went to open her mouth-

"Emma." Mrs Kwan barked from the front of the room, and pointed towards a chair on the other side of her desk.

Emma gave Jay a look and muttered, "Gotta go, the troll awaits."

She walked over to Kwan and Jay clenched his jaw, trying to hide his admiring smile as he watched her go and then left himself.

It was lunch, but for him, it was time to go, thanks Raditch for the short days that await him!

Jay walked out of the school to see Peter at a silver BMW, with Paige standing infront of it with him. They were deep in discussion and seemed to be fighting.

Paige noticed Jay walking over and said something to Peter who turned and plastered a fake smile, "budd!"

Jay resisted rolling his eyes as he stood in front of them and then asked, "What's going on?" he looked between them.

"Nothing." Paige said, putting her hands on his chest. Peter stepped to the side a bit, and Jay noticed.

What were they not saying?

Paige smiled, "Heard you had only 3 classes, you wanna get out of here?" she looked seductive.

"Or you want to go to Brigs, with me and the guys?" Peter challenged, and Jay stepped back from Paige who frowned like a sad puppy.

"I'm hungry." Nodded Jay.

Paige smiled asking, "Can I be one of the guys?"

How could Jay tell her he didn't want her around? Or want her at all...

"kinda just want to talk to Peter alone." Jay whispered to her before walking to Peter.

"About what?" she asked and seemed to laugh nervously.

"Get caught up on times." Shrugged Jay, waving and leaving with Peter.

They met up at the brigs and got a table, it was their highschools meet up for lunch. They sat in a booth with Peters friends Sav and Declan.

"So you're the guy?" stared Sav at Jay who awkwardly shifted.

Thank god a distraction came into the place or he probably would of bailed. Emma came on in and sat into her table of Jane and Sean.

Peter noticed Jay ignore Sav and then clapped his hands, "So, you wana get caught up?" he changed the subject.

Jay tore his eyes off Emma and then nodded, "Yea.. I'm a little curious to this." He lifted his shirt just slightly to show an old bullet scar above his belly botton to the right.

"HOLY SHIT HE DOESNT KNOW!" Declan said in complete shock and entertainment, looking between Peter and Jay.

Jay raised an eyebrow at him and he coughed.

"sorry."

"School shooting." Sav answered for Jay, "You were one of the survivors."

"Really?" Jay asked in shock, wow. He looked back at Emma, thank god she wasn't hurt. Why couldn't he remember this?

"Yeah." Peter nodded, really!

Jay then asked, "Who did the shooting?"

"You didn't know the guy." Peter informed.

"Fucker." Bittered Jay and Declan nodded at him, agreeing.

Peter eyed his friend, he seemed so... different. Anyways... "Your probably just a little hazey. If you find someone who was there on the day of it, maybe they could go through it with you."

"Yeah. Do you know who'd know?" Jay questions.

"Raditch."

Jay nodded and then let his eye fix back onto Emma, he nodded over at her, not afraid to ask, "Is she seeing anybody?" he asked the guys

Who was he kidding, she was always dating. She was beautiful after all, that face, that body..

Peter looked over his shoulder and back to Jay, "Emma Nelson?" he snickered, "Why you interested? She's slept with half the school."

Jay glared at Peter for the rude insult on Emma.

"I'd do it." Declan spoke up.

Sav nodded, "Yea she's hot. Never spoken to me... but hot!"

"Why do you have to talk about her like that when you don't even know her?" snapped Jay at Peter, still glaring at him.

"I know enough." Peter sneered as if he had something on Emma Jay didn't know about, but Jay didn't care, Emma was better than Peter. Not a snob.

Throughout the week, Emma and Jay were getting to know another a bit more each day.

Hey! She even asked for a pencil the other day! See? Getting closer and closer!

The next week, Jay was starting to have nightmares. Gun shots. He was beginning to remember. Wierd how he went through this in Degrassi too, it must of scarred him more than he though.

Maybe it was time to ask Raditch.

"You want to know who was around the shooting?" Raditch asked Jay and he nodded, Raditch took a deep breath looking down at his desk, "I'll draw you up a list."

Jay nodded and went for his last class of the day.

"Alright class, get a partner, we are going to do a project. Your partner will be every other desk to the left."

Emma looked to Jay who smirked a bit back. They were partners.

Mrs. Kwan kept going, "your assignment is to get a movie based on a book, watch it, then compair it to the book. Must be 5 pages."

The class groaned and then the bell rang.

"Due beginning of next week guys!" Kwan announced.

"I hope you don't think I'll be doing all the work." Jay teased Emma as they got up.

The blonde smiled walking out of class with him, "Some things you hear about me, isn't all true. I can actually be really smart." She informs happily and he chuckled.

"We'll find out, I guess." He said playfully, "So after school?"

"Yeah." Emma said after a moment of thinking and slowly smiled, he did so back until noticing her friends coming behind her.

Usually they'd make remarks but Jay noticed Alex and Lucas wasn't around anymore, and Jane was never rude, but Sean was there.. and oddly enough he gave Jay a bit of a greeting nod.

Jay bowed his head halfway as if greeting back and glanced back to Emma, "Pick you up here later then, out in the back of the school?"

Emma nodded and then watched him go.

Jay waited impatiently that whole day, and it wasn't even a whole day..maybe a few more hours. He decided to go pick her up earlier, he could stop by Raditchs office and get that list.

Jay walked out of the office with that list and started to read it as the bell rang:

**PEOPLE THAT WERE PART OF THE SHOOTING:**

**Sean Cameron**

**Lucas Vaughn**

**Spinner Mason**

**Emma Nelson**

**Jay Hogart**

**Manny Santos**

**Jimmy Brookes**

**TOBY ISSACS**

**HEATHER SINCLAIRE**

**ALEX NUEZ**

Holy shit, a lot of us were involved, Jay noticed. Oh fuck. Alex and Lucas had been missing, did that mean maybe they were shot and killed too? He wondered who were the survivors and not.

He saw Spinner on the list, he had to find his friend, he was the only one who'd give it to him straight. And jesus, EMMA was a part of it? His heart hadn't pounded so hard and happily ever, just knowing she made it.

He had to go meet her in the back.

He went through the back doors to the back parking lot behind the school building where he noticed Paige just park and come out of her car door.

"Jay! We need to talk, you've been shutting me out and all I've been was a good girl friend!" Paige declared.

A bunch of people came bursting out, school was over, Emma was on her way, and then there was Peter.

Jay looked at the shooting list, ignored Paige, and went to Peter, "hey!" he called.

Peter looked over and glanced at Paige until back to Jay, "Yeah?" he shifted as if he looked afraid.

Jay shook his head, ignoring the wierd gester, and pointed at the list, "I need to know more about this, about the shooting."

Emma was coming out of the back door and heard someone say that and looked up to see Jay. She slowed down and watched the scene infront of her. Jay had his back to her so didn't notice.

"Where's Spin? He was there too, did you tell him I'm back?" Jay asked Peter restlessly, where the fuck had Spinner been! What kind of friend was he being leaving him like this!

Peter looked down and people started to watch the scene. Emma closed her eyes. Jay felt the wind swiftly brush past him, he also felt like he was being ignored.

"Where's Spinner!" Jay shouted at Peter, was he fucking deaf? He needed a real friend right now!

Paige gasped, covering her mouth as tears poured down her face, "Oh my god, you don't know." She cried looking up at Jay.

Jay looked at her and then behind Peter, people were either staring at him, looking down, or looking sadly at him. What the fuck was this?

Peter mumbled, "I never got to tell him." He stared down and slowly looked up at Jay, his voice cracked a bit as he spoke, "Spinner died Jay, he didn't make it. The shooter, Jimmy.. he, he shot him dead."

Jay seemed to stumble back when he heard those words and stared blankly at the ground.

From behind, Emma pierced her lips tightly, trying not to cry but the lump in her throat hurt like hell, and her eyes began to water up. Jay looked like something just got ripped out of him.

Jay couldn't come back to reality. Spinner was gone. Spinner was dead. Spinner won't be coming back. His friend was dead. His best friend was dead.

"Look behind you." whispered Paige.

Jay gave her a wierd look but turned. He then lost his breath when he noticed Emma, now, now he felt truly helpless. His body felt limp. Emma looked down sadly, putting a piece of hair behind her ear, she knew what Paige was trying to show him, so she took a step to the side. To his shock, a big shrine of flowers, old candles, cards, fallen balloons and pictures in frames were all over the back of the building.

A shrine for the ones who died in the shooting. He hadn't seen it before because he never came around back. Pictures of the ones who didn't make it...

Alex. Lucas. Heather. Toby. And there it was, a picture of Spinner.

"I never got to tell him." Peter whispered to Paige.

"No you didn't get around to it, did you?" shouted Jay, turning and madly getting into Peter's face. Jay felt his eyes burn and then tried to whipe his eyes, don't cry. Don't cry. Keep it together you pussy. His stomach felt sick.

"I would of told you-"

Jay cut him off with a bitter laugh, "Just like you would of told me about you two fucking behind my back! As I didn't even know!" he glanced madly at Paige.

Emma looked down as Paige stepped forward to Jay, "Jay please, I only want you!" she cried and put her hands on his chest and he yanked her hands off of him in disgust.

He laughed out loud, "I don't even care. Don't give a shit about you at all." Paige gasped and he went on, "My point was, HE, HE WAS A FRIEND!" Jay madly shook as he pointed at Spinners picture.

Silence.

Peter stared down and Paige ran off to her car crying.

Jay snickered to himself, "Now I have nobody." He muttered and walked back inside, passed Emma.


End file.
